


100 Fantasies From the Charma Sutra (Satin)

by Musyc



Series: 100 Fantasies From the Charma Sutra [4]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Community: lover100, Costume Kink, Draco Malfoy - character, Established Relationship, F/M, Hermione Granger - character, Lingerie, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Draco work their way through 100 fantasies. (012 - Satin)</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Fantasies From the Charma Sutra (Satin)

Draco lounged in the pillows on the bed, both hands tucked behind his neck. He leaned against the headboard with his eyes closed. "Hermione, how much longer are you going to make me wait?"

The soft sound of her laugh floated out of the dressing room. "Not much longer. Keep your eyes closed."

He made a face and wriggled his shoulders in the pillows, getting more comfortable as he waited for Hermione to come into the bedroom and give him the surprise she'd been promising since breakfast. He heard the dressing room door open and shut, and he forced himself to keep his eyes closed.

Hermione's hand touched his ankle, just below the cuff of his pyjama bottoms, and Draco jumped. Hermione laughed, her fingers dancing up the inside of his leg from calf to thigh, then she ran her hand up his bare chest to draw one nail across the hollow of his throat. "You're doing very well," she said, her voice low and throaty. It made Draco shiver and gulp for a breath. She laughed again. " _Very_ well."

Draco felt the bed dip and sway as she sat on the edge. His hands tightened around each other behind his neck as he fought with his desire to reach for her. Hermione straddled him, her feet just brushing his knees and the warm curves of her arse resting on his thighs. She slid her hands up his biceps and gently gripped his arms to pull them forward. She settled them around her waist and Draco's eyes snapped open at the feel of cool, slick satin beneath his palms.

He stared at Hermione, his mouth open and his eyes wide. He stared at the curves of her breasts, rising above the low neckline of the strapless basque. "This is your surprise?" he asked, his voice hoarse. He drew his fingers across her stomach and toyed with the ribbon laces that ran up her torso and between her breasts. Hermione nodded, her lower lip caught in her teeth as she watched his reactions.

Draco couldn't move. He couldn't speak. He could barely breathe. He looked at Hermione, his heart pounding against his ribs and his blood rushing in his ears. He rubbed his thumbs over the satin panels of the basque, caressing Hermione's waist. Slowly, he took one end of the ribbon and tugged the bow loose. Hermione smiled as he sat up to press kisses to the curve of her breasts. "I take it I got it right, then?"

Draco lifted his head and nodded at her, his fringe falling across his eyes. "Perfect. Just what I wanted, love." His smile deepened. "Now let's get this off you."


End file.
